


Mycroft makes some biscuits

by RubraSaetaFictor



Series: The Morals of Chess [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baking, Fanart, Gen, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubraSaetaFictor/pseuds/RubraSaetaFictor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's not a Mary Berry recipe, but I'm quite the fan of the linked recipe for cutout cookies/biscuits.</p>
<p>It's a shortbread/sugar cookie hybrid, taste great plain (more shortbready), keeps its edges well, and decorates like a dream. :)</p>
<p>http://bakingamoment.com/how-to-bake-easy-and-delicious-cutout-cookies-with-neat-edges/</p></blockquote>





	Mycroft makes some biscuits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ijustsigneduptofollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustsigneduptofollow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Queen's Bishop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6426571) by [RubraSaetaFictor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubraSaetaFictor/pseuds/RubraSaetaFictor). 



**Author's Note:**

> It's not a Mary Berry recipe, but I'm quite the fan of the linked recipe for cutout cookies/biscuits.
> 
> It's a shortbread/sugar cookie hybrid, taste great plain (more shortbready), keeps its edges well, and decorates like a dream. :)
> 
> http://bakingamoment.com/how-to-bake-easy-and-delicious-cutout-cookies-with-neat-edges/


End file.
